


Sleeping

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Enjoy woo, Fluff and Angst, I'll probably right then one day but for now, Love, M/M, Somewhere out there, The ending isn't exactly happy, There's more angst then fluff but I assure there is some fluff, This short sad little oneshot, there is an alternate universe, where they are safe and happy and nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: "I h-haven't a-accomplished all that I w-want, I ain't dying yet, g-green bean." The familiar affection and adoration in his voice sends Edd right back to when they were seventeen, lounging on the couch, making out, watching those dumb cheesy zombie movies. Times were so much simpler then.He snorts a little, tears welling in his eyes, as he can feel Tord's blood seeping through his clothing, spilling onto the ground below them. His lovers always been a liar, though not a very good one.





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> NUAD LKSFJKLMFL<>

Goodbyes were never a particularly hard thing for Edd to do, as most of his "goodbyes" hadn't actually meant _goodbye._ Rather, they'd meant _"See you again soon."_

And so, accepting that not all goodbyes meant, _"Until next time."_ , was not an easy thing for him to do.

He quietly cursed to himself, pulling the weaker, smaller body closer, cradling them in his arms, and _praying_ that they were okay. He refused to lose the one he'd fought so hard to keep, the one who he'd gone through hell and back for.

"Tord, I s-swear, if y-you leave m-me-" 

A soft laugh responds to his pained words, and Edd looks down to see a smile on the Norwegians face. A lopsided, broken smile, that's still beautiful, even after all this time, after all these _years._

"I h-haven't a-accomplished all that I w-want, I ain't dying yet, g-green bean." The familiar affection and adoration in his voice sends Edd right back to when they were seventeen, lounging on the couch, making out, watching those dumb cheesy zombie movies. Times were so much simpler then. 

He snorts a little, tears welling in his eyes, as he can feel Tord's blood seeping through his clothing, spilling onto the ground below them. His lovers always been a liar, though not a very good one.

"M-Matt and T-Tom will be here s-soon, you j-just need to hold on until then." 

"Mhm.. w-whadda y-ya wanna t-talk 'bout till t-then?" The Norwegian asks, smile still gracing his lips, accent sounding both heavier and thicker then before. Edd can't help but find it funny that the small gremlin is remaining so causal while his blood is pooling beneath them, creating a significantly large puddle.

"I d-don't know.. um.." He trails off, desperately trying to find something to say. There's so much he wants to say, _too much_ he wants to say before time runs out.

"I love you." He ends up stating, feeling dumb for saying something so obvious and cliche. Though, he feels it _needs_ to be said. Tord _needs_ to know.

The Norwegian laughs again, this time, his laugh ending in a fit of coughing. Edd hugs him closer, tears starting to spill down his cheeks, as the realization that Tord's really dying starts to sink in.

"I've a-always wanted to marry y-you, ya k-know?" 

Edd's eyes widen, and a sob shakes his shoulders. He forces a smile onto himself, brushing Tord's bangs out of his face, and pressing light kiss to the Norwegians scarred lips.

"D-don't talk to me like you're s-saying goodbye. Please." 

"I r-really love y-you, Edd. A-always have, e-even when you d-didn't think so." 

Edd weakly shakes his head, shushing Tord, and mumbling sweet nothings, cradling the smaller male closer. Tord's chest presses against his, and he can feel his lovers heartbeat lessen.

Before he knows it, Tord is drifting out of his reach, far, far out of Edd's reach.

It's a truth Edd doesn't want to face, as he rocks them back and forth, shaking his head. "Don't g-go, don't go, don't you leave me T-Tord, don't you dare-" 

He knows that it's too late, yet his begging continues, choked up words pouring out of his mouth, as his grip tightens around Tord. The Norwegian is cold, he's cold. He used to be warm in Edd's arms when the cola lover would hold him, warm, and safe, promising that they'd never have to say _goodbye_

Edd bites his lip, unwilling to admit the harsh reality. He leans back, gazing over Tord's face.

If he allows his tears to blur his vision enough, he can just barely convince himself that Tord's only sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this with lots of motivation and then just sjALK:
> 
> hnnn whatver sJAO: d


End file.
